You and I
by lao1993
Summary: Dylan O'Brien is just months away from marrying her fiancé, Logan Troutdale. With all the wedding preparations almost complete, the only thing left to do is get married. Even though it seems as if Logan and Dylan are destined to be together forever, the only thing that could possibly put a stop to this wedding is the past that Dylan left behind 8 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_"You can't just leave in the middle of the night and not expect me to follow you out of town. Do you know how devastated he's going to be when he finds out that you are gone; he might just go crazy, Dylan." I looked out at the darkness in front of me. I was so close to getting out of this fucking town but before I could make it out of the city limits, the roar of motorcycles stopped me in my tracks. Freaking Opie and some other prospect decided that ti was their duty to tell me that leaving Jax wasn't the right thing to do at the moment but me staying here wasn't the right thing either. I looked up at Ope's face and frowned. "Opie, you don't know what i'm going through right now. If I stay in this town i'm gonna end up like one of them. I'm gonna end being Jax's old lady and I can't see myself being in that position. I can't be like Gemma or Luann, I can't deal with the fact that i'm gonna have to always be looking over my shoulder to make sure there isn't a threat lurking in the darkness." I explained. "I wasn't put on this earth to cater to the every whim that Jackson Teller has. I wasn't raised in the club like you all were, I don't have the power and strength to live that like for the rest of my life. Jax needs someone that will be supportive and there for him when shit gets real and right now i'm not the girl for him, Ope." I could tell that he was starting to understand where I was coming from. Ever since I met Jackson Teller, I had fallen head over heels. He was the type of boy that your parents warned you about but you just couldn't stay away. The girls at school all wanted a piece of him and would do anything in their power to get some. There had been a number of girls that would come over to the lunch table and flaunt themselves all over him right in front of me but he would just give them a smile and send them back on their way. Now that high school was over and it was time to get on with our real lives, I wouldn't doubt if half of those girls don't end helping Luanne out with her up-and-coming porn business. "Dylan, Jax loves you but I don't want to see you stay here and waste away all the potential you have waiting for you." He stated. "Jax is probably gonna hate me forever for doing this but I feel like it's the right thing to do." I watched as he and the other guy jumped on their bikes and removed themselves from the front of my car. Opie had just gained a new level of greatness in my book. I figured that since he was Jax's best friend and the person he trusted the most that I would be on my way back to the clubhouse right about now but thankfully that wasn't going to be the case. I started my car back up and slowly moved so I was right next to Ope's bike. "I want you to get as far as you can from this place and promise me you won't be back. I want you to actually make something of yourself and find someone that makes you feel happy and safe." He told me as tears flooded my eyes. "So stop your crying and get on your way before I change my mind." I gave him a smile and placed my hand on top of his. "I really appreciate this Opie, I really do." He just nodded his head. He was trying his hardest not to break that tough exterior of his but I could see a faint little tear building up in his eye. This was the last time I was ever going to see Opie and Charming for that matter. This was the last time I was going to drive out of the city limits for good. This was going to be the last time I ever thought about the Sons of Anarchy. This was going to be the last time I ever thought about Jax Teller and that's the way I preferred it to be. _

I couldn't believe I was back in this God forsaken town again. After 8 long years of living a relatively normal and successful life in Miami with my loving fiance, I was now going back to the place that made me run away in the first place. I kept telling myself that I was here for a mission but my head and my heart both knew why I was really back in Charming. I wasn't back because I missed the place I once called home. I wasn't back because I missed the environment that I had grew up in. No, I was back to make sure I was really making the right decisions. I came back to Charming to make sure that the life I left behind so long ago wasn't supposed to be my destiny. I came back because I had to know if my past life isn't supposed to be apart of my future. My present life was one that most girls would probably dream of. I was a successful person. I lived in a gorgeous beach house that was located right on the beach. I lived in beautiful Miami, Florida. And I had a loving, caring, and handsome fiance that was always by my side. I was truly living the life but my past always came back to haunt me. I was always reminded of the life that I left behind in Charming. The roar of an engine could bring back so much pain and heartache that it would almost leave me paralyzed. I couldn't bare to bring myself to actually call my family up on a daily basis because all I would hear about was how the "club" was cleaning up the streets of the small town. I guess the guys that I used to know were all about the community now rather than being knee deep in some girl's pants. For all I know, they could be upstanding citizens that help keep violence out of the beautiful town of Charming. But having known Jax and the rest of the guys for many years, I highly doubt that was the case.

As I neared closer to my old stomping ground, a flood of memories seemed to make their way into my mind. Memories that I had vanished long ago but would occasionally pop up from time to time. Some of those memories were good but since humans are more adapted to remember the bad instead of the good, most of the memories were just plane horrible. Heartache and vivid images of people being injured were the ones that were constantly on replay at this moment. A person would figure that since i've lived in Miami for the past 7 seven years, I would have seen more violence happen there than I would in such a small place like Charming. However, that person would be dead wrong because i've seen more violence standing in SAMCRO's parking lot than i've seen in my whole 7 years of living in Florida. I've seen men drive-by with guns blazing and people around me dropping like flies. I've seen women and children go through the emotions of losing a father or a husband just because of an act of vengeance. I've seen my own boyfriend come through my bedroom window at 3:00 in the morning with his face so bashed and bruised that he looked like a complete stranger. The life that these men lived were not your typical 9-5 jobs. Even though their day job portrayed them as mechanics, once they got wind of something bad going on, they dropped everything and went to take care of business. There was no talking them out of it that's for sure. I don't know how many times I begged and pleaded for it all to end but every time I did all I got was a kiss on the forehead and was told to go home. I left because I told myself that this wasn't the life for me. The life of an old lady was not one that I wanted for myself. I knew that I had more potential and skills and not to waste them on my feelings. My parents wanted me to get the hell out of Charming because they knew that if I didn't then I would end up regretting my life choices. I would regret not going to college. I would regret not becoming the veterinarian I always dreamed of being. I would regret not being able to travel to exotic places and seeing foreign lands. I would regret not meeting Logan and eventually becoming his wife. But as I pulled into the parking lot of Tellers-Morrow and parked my car next to a row of bikes, I started to regret a number of things. I started to regret leaving my family. I was regretting leaving my friends. I was regretting leaving this town. And the thing I was most regretting was leaving Jackson Teller behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__So since you're new here and everything, I feel as it is my civic duty as the president of our class to show you around campus and introduce you to the important people." I looked around at my new surroundings as my escort began to speak once again. The principal decided that instead of bringing me around the school himself, he would just break out the welcome party and have the 10th grade class rep show me around the school. I mean I was more than capable of finding all my classes myself but maybe that's just how things worked around here. When I first attended my last school, all I got was a 'nice to meet you' and then I was sent on my way. I guess the city of Charming had to live up to its name. "How many schools have you been too already?" I was brought out of my daze by her question. It took me a minute to answer her back since I had to figure out the number in my head. Growing up on army bases all around the world brought me to many different schools and by the time I reached the 8th grade, I had probably gone through at least 30 to 40 different schools. I never had time to fully get settled into the school or makes friends because I knew that I would just end up leaving sooner or later. "Too many to count, right?" The girl laughed. I simply nodded my head and smiled. "I had a friend that was the same way. Her father was some high ranking official in the Army and she would move around every month sometimes. It must be so hard to make friends like that." She exclaimed. "But don't you worry, i'll be your friend." From having no friends to having the type of friend that this girl was going to end up being, I think I would rather stick to being a loner. "So, the cafeteria is to your left but they serve the worst food ever. My friends and I usually go to the diner down the road and eat; you are more than welcomed to join us if you want. The gym is on your right and the only people that go in there are the athletes and cheerleaders. You should think about trying out for the cheer team, i'm one of the co-captains just so you know." She bragged. I'm pretty sure I was starting to get a headache but as she went on and on about where the different parts of the school were and where all her friends hung out, my attention was diverted to two guys that were hanging around in the hallway. They didn't look to be the type that would be associated with Megan's clique or any clique for that matter. It was almost like it was just those two against the world or the students that go here. Even though there were two of them, one just so happened to catch my eye the most. He had blond hair that was longer than most guys were sporting these days and the eyes that could would sparkle in any kind of light. I must have been staring a bit too long because the next thing I knew Megan was on my ass and the two guys were now staring right back. "You don't want to get involved with them." She said with disgust. "Those guys are the bad news. Harry, the big one, he's not that bad to deal with but when he gets around the devil himself that's when trouble arrives." Maybe I should have listened to Megan all those years ago and stayed away from Jax Teller._

The garage definitely looked the same after all the years of being away. I mean I guess you can't change a lot about a place that fixes cars but I was surprised that the guys were still in the city limits of Charming and not locked away somewhere awaiting trial. I would have for sure thought that Clay Morrow would be locked up in a cell by now but seeing him exit the office his wife ran I guess that wasn't the case as of yet. When I started seeing Jax back in high school, Clay and Gemma made sure to make my life hell whenever I was around. They didn't trust me as far as they could throw me and they made sure to be very vocal about that. I didn't come from their type of lifestyle. My dad was a sergeant in the military and my mom was a high school biology teacher. I lived in a cookie-cutter neighborhood where all the houses almost looked identical. My parents were very protective over me and my sister and made sure to keep us from going down the path of destruction. My father was very good friends with people that were involved with the government and I think that was the thing that scared Gemma and especially Clay the most. If I was to ever find out vital information about the club then I would probably run to my dad and rat everyone out. The thing they didn't realize was that I was madly in love with Jax and would never in a million years tell anything to anyone. During the years of being with Jax, the only thing I wanted more was for those two to finally trust me. When I figured out that was never going to happen and that they were constantly buzzing in Jax's ears, I decided it was time to get the hell out of there. I wasn't going to sit around and be talked down to like a freaking dog and have my own boyfriend slowly losing trust in me. I didn't deserve to be treated like that at all. As far as I was concerned, Clay Morrow was the one that would turn out to be the rat but I guess that was just my hatred towards him talking.

I continued to watch closely behind my sunglasses as Clay and a couple of the other guys looked over at my car and I knew that it was finally time to get out and go back to my old life. I wasn't as nervous as I had been driving down here but that would probably change once they found out it was me. I let out deep breath and opened the car door and stepped out into the summer heat. Thankfully, I was accustomed to the heat since I now resided in Florida but the heat in Charming was dry opposed to the humid heat of Miami. "Can I help you, Miss?" Clay's booming voice asked. I gulped down the saliva that was left in my mouth and pulled my sunglasses off my eyes. I could see a couple of the guy's eyes widen but all Clay did was stand there stoned face like always. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked through gritted teeth. I guess he remembers me now. I was about to respond to his questions but my attention turned when the queen bitch herself stepped out of the office and over to where Clay and I were standing. If there was one mother you didn't want to mess with, that woman would be Gemma Teller-Morrow. She was almost like the female version of Clay but in a way she was much worse than Clay could ever be. "What the hell is goi-" She stopped mid sentence when she finally caught sight of me. "Hello Gemma." I said. She squinted her eyes at me and looked over at Clay to make sure it was truly me. He simply gave her a nod and before I knew what was happening, a fist collided with my face and dropped me onto the ground. This was not the homecoming I was expecting….


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe that bitch just punched me in the face!

All I did was say hello and the next thing that happens is that i'm face down in the dirt with blood pouring out of my nose. Maybe Gemma didn't learn that when a person tells her hello, she is supposed to reply back with an answer and not her damn fist. "What the hell is your problem, you psychotic bitch!" I exclaimed as I pushed myself off the ground. Maybe calling her a psycho was going a bit overboard but we are talking about Gemma afterall. "All I fucking did was say hello." I continued. She just looked at me with that smug face of hers while the others around just stared as if the whole situation was some kind of fight on HBO. "I told you that I would take care of your ass if you ever stepped foot in Charming and like always you never listen." She said as Clay wrapped her arm around her shoulder. It was like he was actually proud of her for knocking me out but the old man didn't realize that I wasn't gonna go down that easy. "You better go home before your ass ends up in the hospital because the next punch I throw will do more damage than just a bloody nose." She continued to threaten. I had to roll my eyes at her statement. Big bad Gemma Teller-Morrow and her infamous threats. I had been hearing them since i've been 16 years old and the only thing she's done was what just happened a few minutes ago. I was surprised she hit me in the first place, she usually has Clay or someone else take care of her dirty work for her.

"Talk, talk, talk. That's all you seem to do, Gemma." I laughed out. "If you really wanted to do something to me then you would have gotten rid of me a long time ago. You walk around here like your the fucking queen but in reality, all you are is a dried up biker bitch that lost control a long time ago." I took a threatening step towards her and we were now face to face. "Let's really see what you're made of."

I could see the fire just burning in her eyes and I knew that my words had ignited the blaze. Gemma hated the fact that I wasn't the timid and shy little 16 year old I used to be and that I was actually willing to stand up to her. "You really want to see what i'm made of bitch?" She questioned as she shoved me back. "I'll fucking show you what i'm made of!" Her fist collided with my jaw, causing me to stumble a bit but I quickly recovered and started fighting back. I was throwing punches. She was throwing punches. The guys were behind us cheering us on as we continued to beat on each other. For a woman that was in her 50s, the bitch could still pack quite a punch. I guess a skateboard wasn't the only thing she knew how to use when it came to fighting. "Kick her ass, Gemma!" I heard Clay and a few of the other guys yell. "Show that bitch who's the boss, Gem!" I figured that all the guys would be on Gemma's side seeing as she was the president's old lady and the mother of their vice president but it would have been nice for someone to cheer me on for once.  
"Why don't you just end this right now little girl and go back home where you belong." Gemma suggested, trying her best not to show that she was getting tired. I was a bit winded myself and my face hurt like a bitch but I wasn't willing to be the first one to give up. I let out a chuckle, "No way. You wanted a fight so i'm giving you a fight." She glared at me as the roar of motorcycles flooded my senses. I turned to see where the noise was coming from, also making the mistake of giving Gemma a clean shot. I dropped to the ground once again like a fucking sack of potatoes.

"What the fuck did you do, mom?!"

I slowly started to come around as the voices around me got louder. I guess the blow that Gemma dealt me with was actually worth something since that was the last thing I remembered. I didn't have an recollection of being brought inside but seeing as I was now laid out of the pool table inside the clubhouse, I guess someone felt sorry for me and brought me inside before the coyotes could get to me. Knowing that Clay and a couple of the other guys would sell tickets to watch me get eaten by a pack of wild animals, I highly doubt they were the ones who brought me in.  
"Do you not see what that little bitch did to my face?" I heard Gemma yell. "She just strolled up here and starting throwing punches. I had to defend myself, Jackson!" My heart instantly started to beat faster at the mention of his name. Jackson "Jax" Teller. Every girl in a 100 radius of the Charming city limits would do anything in their power to get the chance to spend just one night in his bed and I couldn't say I blamed them. The way those lips and hands wor- no, you can't be thinking that way right now, Dylan. You have fiance waiting for you back home and you didn't come here to reminisce about how good Jax Teller is in the sack.

"She doesn't belong in Charming or anywhere near this club. She's nothing but trouble and I want her out of here." I let out a groan, causing the people around me to jump up. "She's awake!" Someone yelled from beside me. I looked up and saw people were crowding around me like I was some science project coming to life. I noticed that none of the SAMCRO members were circled around the pool table with most of the croweaters and hang-arounds. "What happened?" I asked as I tried to get up but a sharp pain stopped me from doing so. I guess Gemma did more than knock me on my ass. One of the croweaters held out her hand and slowly helped me up and helped me to the edge of the pool table. I guess she didn't know who I really was because I doubt she would be helping me if she knew that I was once involved with the Prince of Charming. "Thanks." I gave her a small smile. I looked around and saw Jax was now heading in my direction with his mother hot on tail. Everyone that was once surrounding me dispersed as a pissed off looking vice president approached. I was about to say something to the man I was once madly in love with but the asshole didn't give me a chance. "Let's go." He demanded as he pulled me off the pool table. He took my hand in his and led me down the hall to where the dorm rooms were located. I didn't know whether to be scared or not but from past experiences I knew a pissed off Jax was a scary Jax.

He opened the door to the room that I had become familiar with throughout the years and guided me inside. He threw the door closed and turned to face me. "8 years. 8 years of no phone calls, text, emails, letters, or even a fucking telegram and you just show up out of the blue and get into a fucking fight with my mother!" He yelled. "What the hell were you thinking, Lauren!" I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You never know when enough is enough do you?" I hated when he scolded me like i'm a child. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked loudly. I looked up from my shoes and into those blue eyes I missed so much. "What do you want me to say, Jax? Your mother attacked me for no damn reason and now i'm the one getting yelled at? Don't you think that's a little ridiculous. All I fucking said to the woman was hello and she goes off the deep end!" I exclaimed. "I possibly have a broken fucking nose and bruises that will take weeks to clear up just because I was being polite. I have to go home to my parents and have them see me in this condition because of your psychopathic mother." He shook his head as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one at of the pack and stuck it between his lips before lighting the end. "Why does my life have to be full of crazy women?" He asked himself. "All I wanted was to come back from Lodi and be able to settle down and have a drink. Instead, I have to peel your ass off the ground and get the third degree from my mother for helping you." He started pacing the room as the cigarette dangled from his lips. "You didn't have to be the hero, Jax." I stated, trying to act nonchalant by studying my nails. I could feel his glare starting to burn holes into my flesh. "Oh come of your high horse, Dylan! If I didn't help you up, you would still be laying out in the parking lot right now."

I knew that he was right but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. I was about to sound back off but a knock on the door stopped me from doing so. "Jax." A annoying voice asked as the owner stepped past the threshold. "Baby, are you okay?" My eyes immediately zoned in on the blond in front of me. She looked like the common croweater. She was basically wearing nothing but a piece of cloth that barely covered her breasts and a skirt that barely covered her ass. Her blonde hair was obviously fake since I could see her roots peaking through. "I didn't realize you still had company." She said fakely. I just stared at her as she rubbed her hands over Jax's arms. I guess she didn't realize that Jax didn't like to be petted like a cat. "My car's in the shop and Gemma said you could give me a ride home." Her voice was just dripping with lust and I knew exactly what kind of ride she was referring too. I quickly got off the bed and started gathering my things. "Where are you going?" Jax finally spoke. The blonde looked between the two of us as the tension grew around us. I cleared my throat and locked eyes with him, "I'm going home. Wouldn't want blondie stranded here all night would we?" I walked past the two of them and over to the door. "When you get done giving this one a ride home, i'll be at the hotel across town." And with that I walked out the door and out of the clubhouse. I didn't know why I even bothered to tell Jax were I was staying. Was I crazy for telling him? Why did I even tell him? You know the list of things I truly regretted, well I was really starting to regret pulling into the Teller-Morrow parking lot….

After taking a long, hot shower and getting myself cleaned up with some stuff I had brought with me, I was now situated inside the hotel room. I was decked out in my pajamas and trying to enjoy the book I was reading but it just wasn't happening. My mind kept floating back to Jax and the events of that afternoon. If Jax was so mad at me for leaving all those years ago, then why did he care that I was hurt? He should have been like the rest of the Sons and not given a shit. God, I really needed to stop cussing so much. Ever since I stepped off the plane and entered the city limits of Charming, it was like I turned back into the old Dylan. The old Dylan would fight anyone and everyone in order to protect herself. The old Dylan cussed more than any sailor that has sailed around the world. And the old Dylan cared more about Jax Teller than anyone could ever imagine. I went from being the nicest girl in Miami to a ruthless, jealous, old lady. Maybe coming back was a bad idea afterall.

I wiped away a stray tear that was making its way down my cheek when my phone started to ring. I looked down at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Logan. "Hello?" I asked. I tried my best to sound chipper because I didn't want him to know that I was upset. "Hey baby; how's the trip going?" He asked happily. Oh Logan Troutdale, there were many words to express how I felt about the man. First off, he was very charming. Not as charming as Jax but he knew how to treat a lady right. Second, he was very smart. He wasn't street smart like Jax but he knew his way around a hard math problem or scientific explanation. Third, he was very handsome. Logan was the type of handsome that good genes brought along. He dressed to impress and always kept himself in check when it came to the way he looked. Jax, on the other hand, he was handsome in a way I can't even explain. I don't know whether it was the cockiness and swagger he displayed or the fact that he lived a dangerous life but he was incredibly handsome while doing it. He definitely didn't dress to impress and he didn't even care how he ended up looking in the mornings. He was Jax Teller and that's all there was too it.  
"It's going good; I just forgot how much I truly missed this place." I lied through my teeth. I kind of missed Charming but I definitely didn't miss the residents. Well, maybe I missed a couple of the residents. "I just can't wait to be back home with you."

"Oh I know baby." He answered back. "Maybe you can bring your parents down here next time instead of traveling across the country to see them." The thing was, I didn't come all this way to see my parents. Of course I was going to visit my parents while I was in town but they weren't my top priority like I had told Logan. If I brought my mom and dad all the way to Miami they would be so out of place and feel so uncomfortable. Even though my father was in the military, he didn't like the aspect of traveling to big cities. He hardly trusted people and being in such a large environment would just make him even more paranoid. Logan didn't realize that my parents were not like his. I let out a sigh, "Yeah, maybe one day." The conversation then turned to how Logan's day had went and all the things that were going on in his world. He went on and on about some golf trip with his buddies but I wasn't paying attention. The bug that was flying outside my window was more fascinating than some story about how him and his friends played golf all day with the owner of the country club. The little attention that I was giving him was cut short by several knocks that were placed on the hotel door. My heart picked up once again as I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing 10 at night. I didn't bother telling Logan I had to go, I just ended the call and slowly crept over to the door. I kept going over in my mind who could be on the other side of the door. It could be Gemma waiting to finish me off. It could be Clay waiting to finish me off because his wife couldn't do it. It could be one of the SAMCRO members waiting to finish me off because Clay nor Gemma could do it. Maybe I made the wrong decision of picking a fight with the head old lady.

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that have read, reviewed, favorited, and follows the story. It really means a lot to me and it gives me the drive to update. I hope you all liked the update. I know it seemed like there was a bit of drama involved between Gemma and Dylan but the drama will heat up between Dylan and Jax in the next update. Also, this story is a AU story so it will sometimes follow the storyline the Kurt Sutter has given to us but there will also be stuff that I made up myself. Please remember to review, follow, or favorite the story. I love hearing what you all have to say and I also love getting feedback on how I could make the ****story better! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

The pounding continue to sound throughout the small room as I took my time making my way to the door. Out of habit, I looked into the peephole and saw Jax leaning against the doorframe with a pissed off expression written all over his face. I really wasn't in the mood to hear Jax have a temper tantrum right now. I mentally cursed myself as I placed my hand on the handle and slowly open the door to reveal the man standing before me. He instantly straightened up and entered the room without me even giving him permission. "Excuse you!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me. "Don't you know that it's incredibly rude to just come into someone's room without being asked?" He just rolled his eyes and collapsed into one of the chairs located behind him.

"I just spent the last two hours getting grilled by Gemma, asking as to why you were here and if I knew anything about it." He pointedly said while gazing up towards the ceiling. "I kept trying to tell her that I knew nothing about your abrupt homecoming but she wasn't buying it."

I just stood there, not saying a word. Jax's averted his gaze from the ceiling to where I was standing, "So, do you wanna tell me why you're really here?" His voice was low, so low that I almost didn't hear the question. I simply shrugged my shoulders. What was I supposed to say? Was I just supposed to come out and tell him that I was back because I needed to know if I was making the right decision about leaving and becoming engaged to another man? I wasn't going to be able to do that. Even if I do tell him some kind of excuse, he was gonna be able to see right through it. In all the years that i've known the guy, lying to him was my worst attribute. Every time I would tell him a lie, he would shoot it down and pry the truth out of me.

"So do you have an answer for me or is it going to be some big mystery?" He asked louder this time. "Because last time I checked this wasn't fucking Scooby Doo." I rolled my eyes at his comment and removed myself from my current position and over to the edge of the bed. "Jax, what would you say if I said that I just came here for a vacation. Maybe I wanted to visit my family; I haven't been able to see my parents or my sister in a number of years. I just wanted to enjoy a nice visit to the town I grew up in and visit the only family I have but now I have to worry about the queen bitch and all her laggies trailing my ass. Now, does that sound like a good enough explanation as to why i'm in town to you?" I stressed. I had to admit it was a pretty good lie but was it good enough for him to believe?

Jax let out a loud sigh as he ran his hands down his face. Just taking quick glances here and there, I could see that he wasn't the same Jax I had left 8 years ago. This Jax looked a bit older and much more tired. His once smooth face was now covered in patches of blonde hairs and tiny wrinkles. His shoulder length blonde hair was now cut short with patches of brown seeping through. Even though his whole badass demonoir was still in tact, he just wasn't the same Jackson Teller I used to know. I mean I didn't look the same as I did all those years ago either. I had my fare share of wrinkles, crow's feet, and dark circles but my life was a lot more simpler than the one Jax lived. I made my living as an animal doctor - Jax made his as an outlaw biker who fixed cars during the day and raised hell at night. I wouldn't exactly consider those to be in the same bracket of employment. SAMCRO was all Jax knew in life. It was his past, it was his present, and it was going to be his future. Getting into shootouts with other gangs, having ATF agents stalking his every mood, and eventually ending up serving 14 months in prison was nothing but a normal day at the office for Jax. I guess he didn't realize that I could see as well as other people, that the club and this lifestyle was starting to have an effect on him. He was slowly but surely turning into a blonde version of Clay Morrow and that was the thing that scared me the most. I had heard from the grapevine - my sister, Natalie - that Jax was turning into some kind of ruthless monster. He no longer had a caring or nice side anymore. Apparently, the new Jax wouldn't even give a stray dog a chance before ending its life entirely. How my sister knew all this was still a mystery but I knew that she wouldn't lie to me when it came to Jax.

I was brought back to reality when I saw Jax move out of the corner of my eye. He was now perched on the edge of the chair with his hands covering his face. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest." I simply suggested, only to be returned with a sharp look. I held up my hands in a defense and murmured a sorry before the room went silent again. It wasn't until maybe 5 minutes later that Jax finally opened his mouth to speak. "You know after all these years of you being gone, I always thought about how I would react if you were to ever show your face around town again." He expressed. "Was I supposed to yell and scream or was I just supposed to ignore your presence, kind of like you never existed? In the back of my mind I always thought that maybe one day you would come strolling up to T-M and tell me that you were back for good. You would tell me that you made a mistake and that leaving me was the worst possible thing you've ever done, but we both know that it was probably the smartest thing you ever done." He confessed.

I was immediately rendered speechless. No thoughts or comebacks were running through my mind now except the words that had just come out of Jax's mouth. Did he really just admit that I was smart for leaving him and this town behind? I figured that Jax would just end up hating me like everyone else. He sure acted like it earlier today and by his expression a few minutes ago, I was almost positive that he hated me.

Jax quickly raised up from his seat and rushed over to the door. I had no idea what was going on. One minute he's just sitting across from me talking about stuff and now he's leaving. I quickly rose up from my seat, "Where are you going?" I asked. He just stopped by the door, hanging his head in a defeated manner. "Jax, what's the matter?" Concern edging my voice. He shut shook his head and raced out of the hotel room, leaving me behind in a confused state.

When my alarm clock sounded off the next morning, I had already been up for a little over two hours. I didn't get that much sleep anyway and once I woke up at 6, there was no way I was gonna be able to fall back to sleep. Jax's words and his strange departure last night kept replaying over and over in my head the whole night. I kept trying to figure out as to why he just stormed out of here but I just couldn't come up with an answer. For one thing, the way Jax was acting last night was just weird period. He just seemed off the entire time he was here. Maybe it was because I wasn't really talking to him or because I was dazing in and out of space. He knew from the very start that I sometimes did that so that couldn't have been the problem. He thought it was cute when we were younger. It was just weird to see him in such a state that it broke my heart a little. What could have gotten him so upset that his hard-ass side got torn to shreds?

I let out a loud sigh and rubbed my hands over my face. It wasn't until that moment when my left hand made contact with my face that I might have figured out what his deal was. The huge ring that adorned my ring finger was still in its rightful place and shining like the top of the Chrysler Building. My eyes instantly went wide; Jax must have saw the ring. This was the last, most possible thing that I wanted to happen while I was visiting. My whole plan of keeping the engagement hush hush was now broken because I was stupid enough to go around and flash the ring to people without even realizing it. I didn't want anyone, especially Jax, to figure out that I was engaged to another man. God help me if Gemma or any of her brood of outlaws find out; I might never see the light of day again. She would sniff me out like a fucking bloodhound and make sure I get the hell out her town for sure now. I can literally hear her big mouth now, telling Jax that she was right about me and how I was just here to drum up drama. Why couldn't that woman keep her nose in her own business for once and stay out of everyone elses. I'm fairly certain that her and Clay's relationship is not as strong as it once was thanks to all those runs that Clay just loves to go on. Apparently, one of those runs came back to bite him in the ass and made her way onto the Teller-Morrow lot a year ago. I heard that Gemma flipped out and the poor girl got a skateboard to the face. I wasn't exactly briefed on what happened to Clay but the way she was hanging off of him yesterday, well I guess you can say they are happily together again. I really didn't need SAMCRO to be in my personal life right now. If my suspicion is right and Jax did see the ring, then it would be up to Jax and I to resolve that problem. I wasn't going to bring anyone else into this ordeal and I expect him to do the same. The only people that truly knew about my engagement was my parents and Natalie and hopefully how it stays. If that turns out not to be the case, then I am on the highway to hell….

**A/N: Hello all! FIrst off, I just want to say thank you to those of you that commented, followed, and favorited the story. It really means a lot to me and makes me want to update. I want to say that i'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter and kind of dull. I was planning on having Jax and Dylan blow up on each other but after looking at the direction I was going with the story, I decided to change things up a bit. I didn't want the story ending anytime soon and I think this direction is much better. So, what do you think is really Jax's problem? Did he really see the ring or is there something else that's causing him to be like that. Also, in the next update you will see how Dylan's family really is and learn how her sister knows so much about SAMCRO. The drama is just getting started ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Driving to my parents house was turning out to be more difficult than I was expecting. First off, I was literally on the verge of a panic attack. My heart was seconds away from beating out of my chest and flying out the window. Second, I kept going over in my head on how my parents were going to act towards me. I haven't seen them in several years and I knew that upset them most. And third, I may have forgotten how to get to their house. I mean I haven't been to their area in about 8 years and the roads that led to my parent's house were always a little tricky to find. Other than those three issues, everything seemed to be going alright. I was trying my hardest not to think about Jax and just enjoy my day with my parents and Natalie. They didn't deserve for me to be zoning out into my thoughts the whole time and thinking of things that I didn't need to be worried about. Jax was his own person and it was not my place to worry about him anymore. Maybe it was my place 8 years ago but not now. I just needed to get today and over with and hopefully by tomorrow afternoon I will know whether or not I made the right decision. I had told Logan that I was only gonna be gone a couple days but the way my brain and heart were functioning since I arrived back in this town, a few days could turn into a week or two. I have so much that I need to get through before I can actually go back to Miami and cramming it into a day or two is not gonna cut it. Seeing Jax and having all that ancient history flooding back wasn't helping either….

After getting lost a couple times and having to call my father to give me directions, I finally made it to their home. It looked exactly the same way it did the night I left, give or a take a few flowers that were planted around the yard. It was still the same white, two story house that I remembered. The ladder that was positioned below my window was no longer there, my dad probably gave it away or something so my sister wouldn't pull the same stunts I did. By the time I was 15, I was practically a pro at sneaking out of the house and meeting up with Jax and he was becoming a pro at sneaking into the house. There were many times where I thought we were gonna be caught by my parents but thankfully we never got caught, not a my house at least. There had been many times where Jax forgot to lock the door to his dorm room and Gemma or one of the guys would come barging in. I sometimes think that they did it on purpose just to piss me or something.

I placed my car in park next to my mother's BMW and took a look in the mirror. There were a couple bruises still showing but not as bad as they were if I didn't have makeup on. Gemma sure did a number on me yesterday, bitch. I fluffed up my hair a little and gave myself a reassuring smile before I exited the car. As I started walking up the walkway, I was trying to keep my heartbeat at a normal speed but it just wouldn't slow down. The whole freaking neighborhood could probably hear it coming through their windows like a bass sound from a passing car. I made my way up the stairs and finally to the door. Was I supposed to knock or just walk right in like I never left? I decided to knock. My mom's voice was the first thing I heard as the sound of shoes got closer and closer. "My baby!" My mom squealed as she threw open the door. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and engulfed me in a back breaking hug. "Hi mom-" I croaked out, trying to breath. She was in full-on tear mode, making a bit of her mascara run down her cheek. Cynthia Lee O'Brien was the perfect woman in more ways than one. She was a great mother, caregiver, provider, and friend. If I ever had a problem with anything, she would drop anything she was doing and help me figure things out. She wasn't as strict as my dad but she knew when to kick your ass into gear when you needed it. She would do anything to make sure Natalie and I had what we wanted but Jax was not apart of that equation. My mom and dad were not exactly fans of the Teller-Morrow, Sons of Anarchy clan. When we first moved here and were trying to get situated they kind of liked Gemma and Clay. I heard my dad say that he thought the Sons were a good influence on the town and a couple of other things but that all changed once I started hanging out with Jax. They were a bit weary but it changed to full-on dislike once they found out Jax and I were dating. I was forbidden to see Jax or even have contact with him at one point. That explains why I snuck out of the house so many times. My dad hated the fact that his precious daughter was seeing " juvenile delinquent" as he would say. He just hated the fact that I wasn't into the ROTC guys that I attended school with. He wanted me to settle down with a person that was in the military because they knew how to take care of their families. He didn't want me ending up with a low-down criminal that rode a Harley. I guess that could be why he always seemed disappointed in me.

"Mom, I kind of can't breath." I choked out. She quickly released me from her grasp, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's just that I haven't seen you in forever and I missed my baby." I rolled my eyes, which thankfully she didn't see thanks to my sunglasses. "Well, come on it; wouldn't want the flies and everything sworming in." I moved into the house and watched as she closed the door behind me. The inside was exactly the same well as well. The walls were still the same color and covered with family photos and random paintings that my mother has collected through the years. My father's military medals and photos were still placed on the mantelpiece along with embarrassing photos of my younger days. "So, how was your trip?" My mom asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I simply shrugged my shoulder and turned around to face her. "I guess it was okay, just a little long." I looked around the living room, wondering where everyone else was. "Where's dad and Natalie?" My mom's face fell at the mention of my sister's name. "What's the matter?" I asked confused. She just shook her head and replaced the frown with a smile. "Oh it's nothing. Your father is in his study talking to one of his military buddies, said he'd be down in a little bit." I would be more surprised if he come down at all after the shit I put him through the years.

I fell into step with my mom and followed her into the kitchen. I could smell something cooking in the oven and the plates and silverware were already set out on the dining room table. My mother took pride in her meals and having her dining room be the center of the house. We never once at breakfast, lunch, or dinner in front of the TV or in any other room in the house. When the food was ready to be eaten, we ate together as a family and talked about our days. It was a way of life for us and it kind of shocked me when I found out that not all people do that. The first time I told Jax, he laughed in my face and told me that it wasn't 1954 and we weren't on Leave it to Beaver. "Lauren, can you please take the chicken out of the oven and place it on the table for me?" My mom asked as she stirred the mashed potatoes that were cooking on the stove. "Sure." I grabbed the oven mits that were hanging over the stove and gently started to pull the chicken out. I set it on the stove top with a grunt and let out another breath before taking it over to the table. I guess mom made enough to last for a couple days because that definitely didn't feel like a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken. "Thank you baby." My mother smiled. I just nodded my head and made my way over to the table and took a seat. A couple minutes of silence was interrupted by the front door opening and closing. Not a second later, my 20 year old sister came into the kitchen looking like she just got off a pole at the local strip club. "Hey momma." She greeted our mother with a kiss to her cheek and then walked towards the refrigerator, not noticing my presence. "Mom, I told you to get me my fruit juice; when are you going to the store." She whined as she slammed the door shut like a five year old. Typical Natalie, always had to bitch and moan about something. "I don't understand why I had to come home so early anyway. I was in the mid-" She finally turned around and saw me sitting there. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she came running towards me at full force. Thank God I was sitting in a chair or else we both would have ended up on the floor. "It's good to see you too, Nat." I told her as I hugged back. She smelled like a mixture of cheap perfume and sex but I tried my best to ignore it. Maybe she just got lucky before she came, there's nothing wrong with that.

She finally released me from her hold and took a seat in the chair next to mine. "I thought i'd never see you again; it was like you just fell off the face of the earth." She proclaimed, taking a piece of skin off the chicken. I just shrugged my shoulders, "I just got caught up with work and everything, didn't really have time to visit." She just nodded her head and continued to stuff her face. "So what have you been up to la-" I stopped mid sentence as the person I was most nervous to see entered the room. My father was still the stoned face man I remembered him to be. He was starting to show his age, not having that glow of a fresh 40 year old anymore. "Is lunch ready yet?" He asked my mother without looking over in my direction. I guess he already knew I was here since my mother basically freaked when I arrived. "I am absolutely starving." He gave my mom a kiss on the lips and then started towards the table. The instant his eyes connected with mine, I could already see the years of pain and disappointment beginning to show as he glared at me. "Hi daddy." Natalie spoke up. She gave him a smile and pulled his chair out for him so he could sit next to her. I just remained quiet, not really sure what to say. "Daddy, aren't you gonna say anything to Dylan?" Natalie asked. I shot her a look but just recieved a smile. My father cleared his throat and turned in my direction. "Hello Dylan." He said robotically. "It's nice to see you again." I was a little taken back. He was talking to me like I was a fucking stranger and not the daughter that he was once proud of.

I looked over in my mom's direction and could see the sadness written all over her face. I knew that my dad and I's relationship was one that she hated but if he wasn't going to put any effort into it, then neither was I. "Michael, isn't it nice to have both our girls under one roof again?" My mom asked as she brought the rest of the food over to the table. I knew what she was trying to do but I doubt it would work. My mother hated when members of her family fought, especially her husband and daughter. I guess she wanted the picture perfect family but we were far from it. "It feels just like old times, doesn't girls." I gave my mom a small smile and nodded my head. The table was quiet for a couple minutes before my sister started talking about something. "So today, this guy I had to work with was like totally flirting with me and asked me to have drinks with him tonight-" I rolled my eyes at Natalie's story as I started to dig through the plate of potatoes that I had made. My mom and dad were listening intently to her story but I was more worried about my food. "So, I went and told the producer and got him kicked off the set. It was so funny because he was like the top actor in the field, apparently." My sister was an actress? I didn't know people could get famous acting in Charming. Last I checked, you couldn't even get a job at the local diner. "What kind of movie is it?" I asked with a mouthful of food in my mouth, earning a look of disapproval from my mother. Natalie gave me a look of confusion before answering me. "Like you don't know, Dylan." She laughed as she looked over to my parents, who were just sitting there in a dazed state. I shook my head, "I don't know, Natalie." She just rolled her eyes and stared at me like I was growing an extra head or something. "What kind of movie is it?" I asked again. How was I supposed to know what kind of movie she was in if I hadn't been in Charming in years?

She finally let out a loud sigh, "I'm working for CaraCara and the movi-" I immediately stopped her as soon as I heard the words CaraCara. I jumped up from my seat and threw my napkin down on the table. "What the fuck do you mean you work for CaraCara; you're a porn star?" I asked livid. My little sister was a pron star and working for my ex-boyfriend? "Are you out of your fucking mind, Natalie?" I screamed. She looked up at me with a shocked expression written all over her face. "What's the big deal about working at CaraCara?" She asked. I couldn't believe she didn't find anything wrong with it. I knew that most of the girls that I went to high school with world probably end up working for Luanne but I never figured my baby sister would be one of those girls. "What's the big deal? Natalie, you're basically a whore for SAMCRO; that's the big fucking deal!" I raged on. "How can you just degrade yourself like that?" I was so upset. Natalie had so much potential and could have gone far in life but she just decided to be a whore instead. "Enough, Lauren!" My father raised his voice, startling both Natalie and I. "You are the reason your sister is working at CaraCara. If you didn't jump into bed with the Prince of Charming then your sister wouldn't be having sex for a living." I was taken back by my father's outburst. He was blaming me for Natalie's mistakes when I had absolutely nothing to do with it. "You are the one who thought it was a good idea to get involved with those monsters and look, now you sister is following in your lead." I shook my head in a disbelieving way. I could not believe that he was pinning the whole CaraCara situation on me. I was never involved with Luanne or any of the girls that worked for her. The only person I was truly involved with was Jax and that was it. "Natalie is not only a porn star for the club but she's also fucking their Sergeant of Arms." My jaw dropped to the floor when the words flew out of my father's mouth. Natalie was sleeping with Alex Trager! "Dad!" Natalie screamed out, not wanting that information to be told. "You're sleeping with Tig; are you mentally unstable?" I was so furious. First I find out that she's a cum eater and now I find out she's screwing around with Tig of all people.

My poor mother, who had stayed silent this whole time, looked as if she was on the brink of tears. Her perfect little family was falling apart at the seams because both of her daughters thought it would be okay to get involved with SAMCRO. If I would have known that my little sister would become some porn star then I would have never introduced her to Jax or any of the other guys for that matter. Natalie and I had went from being these sweet little girls to nothing more than whitetrash to the communities standards. Atleast I had the chance to get away from everything, Natalie was stuck in the cement and it didn't look like she was getting out anytime soon. "It's none of your business who i'm fucking, Dylan! You went off and got educated and left me here to fend for myself. I wasn't smart like you so I couldn't go anywhere for college; I had to drop out because I was getting tormented at school because of you." She cried out. "Daddy's right, you are the reason I became a cum eater." She stormed out of the room, running out the door and into her car. The house was pretty much silent but I could feel the tension rising from my dad. "I hope you happy, Lauren." He growled as he walked past me and back up to his study. I could hear my mom sniffling from her seat but I just didn't have it in me to calm her nerves. I took my coat off the chair and followed Natalie's lead, leaving my poor mother crying alone in the dining room.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the thought of my sister working for CaraCara and also screwing around with Tig! I know how Tig can be but I always thought hang-arounds and croweaters were his taste, not my 20 year old sister. No wonder she knew so much stuff about the club. If I ever asked Jax stuff about the club, he would tell me that it was only club business and that outsiders weren't allowed to know. Since Tig is the SAA, you would think that he would be as tight-lipped as Jax. Maybe Tig wasn't the only guy Nat was fucking around with. I placed my car into park and quickly exited the vehicle, already seeing the person I needed to talk to. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tig asked harshly as I moved towards him. Without a seconds thought, my fist collided with his nose, sending him to the ground. "Keep the fuck away from my sister, dirtbag!"

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the update. I told you it was gonna be drama filled and Dylan's life is not gonna get easier from here on out. I mean she did punch the Tig, right! I promise that Jax will return in the next chapter and the drama between him and Dylan will continue. What do you all think about Natalie working for CaraCara and hooking up with Tig? Pretty scandalous! If you haven't already, go check out the photo bucket account I have set up for the story. It has pictures of Natalie, Dylan's parents, and a few others that go with the story. It can be found on my profile :) I hope you all enjoyed the update!**


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys, **

**I recently just saw that some people are not receiving emails for the stories they are subscribed too. If you are in this situation then I just wanted to let you know that I updated You and I and also All To Well. If you are following those stories, the next installment is up and ready to go. If you have already read the updates, then you can just ignore this message. I hope you all have a great rest of the day :) **


End file.
